favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Noble Academy
Noble Academy (ノーブル学園 Nōburu Gakuen?) is a school in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It is the school that Haruka Haruno, Yui Nanase, Minami Kaido, and Kirara Amanogawa attend. At the end of episode 23, Towa Akagi also became a student of the academy. Yume Mochizuki is the principal of the school, although very few people seem to be aware of this. Description Layout The academy is described to be very big, bigger than normal schools. It has a school building with light apricot walls and blue roofs as well as big windows. The school building consists of classrooms and offices. There is a campus leading to the female dormitory. The campus is large with a lot of trees and night lamps. In the dormitory, there are mainly rooms for the students. Besides, there are also rooms for other activities such as: a lesson studio for ballet lessons (which is a required class), a cafeteria where the girls raise Pafu and gather together and a party hall for the Noble Party. Outside the dormitory is a garden where they plant trees and flowers. Near the dorm there is also a small hill and a small forest. In episode 10, it is revealed that there is a secret door deep in the forest. Behind it is a tunnel, which leads to a very big rose garden and a windmill house. Activities The school has a lot of different activities. There is a ballet studio for students who practice ballet. There are also many clubs: football, judo, karate, baseball, culinary etc. The students also do the dorm cleaning together. The school has a lot of traditions. Annually, they hold a ball game field day, which is held in order to foster the students' friendship. There is also a annual dinner party, the Noble Party, which is a tradition hailing back to the academy's foundation. Everyone attends wearing formal clothes, and the girls all wear dresses. The school also holds a family day for freshmen. Uniforms Female Winter In the winter, the girls' uniforms consist of a light purple long-sleeved top with a white sailor collar with a single dark blue stripe and a ribbon that ties in the front. The lowerclassmen usually have pink bows, while upperclassmen have blue ones. One exception is Kirara, who wears an orange ribbon with a star in front. The skirts are white and pleated with suspender-like straps in front. The skirt can vary in length. They also wear dark blue knee socks or tights, also in varying lengths, and black shoes Summer In the summer, the uniforms mostly remain the same stylewise, but the color scheme changes. The tops are now short-sleeved and white while the skirts are light purple. Their socks are also white. Male Winter n the winter, the boys' uniforms consist of light purple blazer-like jackets that buttons in the front with a white collar on it and a dark blue stripe. They have light blue undershirts and dark pink neckties. They also wear gray slacks and black shoes. Summer In the summer, they wear white polo shirts with purple lining on the sleeves and the neck and a pocket on the left side. Like for the winter uniforms, they wear gray slacks and black shoes. Other Uniform Football Tennis Dance So far, only the female uniform has appeared. The standard uniform is a lavender tunic, pink tights, and pink ballet shoes; however, all of the Cures so far have worn their tunics in their respective colors, and Kirara, as shown in episode 24, wears a gold sash around hers. Students *Haruka Haruno *Minami Kaido *Kirara Amanogawa *Towa Akagi *Yui Nanase *Reiko Kisaragi *Seira Azuma *Ayaka Nishimine *Yuki Aihara *Ranko Ichijou *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Koshiba *Wataru Kaido (Graduated) *Stella Amanogawa (Graduated) *Shirogane (Graduated, later head of the female dorm) *Hanae Komori *Kimimaro Ijuin (Enroll in episode 50) *Kenta Hirano *Riko Furuya *Sayaka Kano *Mai Kurita *Noriko Komaki Staff *Yume Mochizuki *Shirogane *Two Unamed Teacher *Kirara and Towa's Maths teacher *Kirara and Towa's homeroom teacher *Haruka's English, Literature and Music teachers *Sumire Zama Trivia *Unlike the rest of the series, this is the first school to be a boarding school. *They greet each other by saying "Have a good day". *Shirogane is the head of the female dormitory while Shu and Naoto are the head of male dormitory. *Shirogane, Wataru and Stella are the students who graduated before the Cures enrolled. But Shirogane return to academy and become head of the girls' dorm. *This is the seventh school with the title "Academy," preceded by Verone Academy in Futari wa Pretty Cure, Private Torigoe Academy and Christian Private White Clover Academy in Fresh Pretty Cure, Myoudou Academy in Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Private Aria Academy in Suite Pretty Cure and Nanatsubashi Academy in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Location Category:School